


Anger Abounds

by luv_u_4eva_418



Series: Moving past the Past [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luv_u_4eva_418/pseuds/luv_u_4eva_418





	Anger Abounds

It had been almost a month since he had last seen Brian or Justin, and in that time he still hadn’t been able to find out much about either man from people on the street. People were still keeping tight-lipped about both, as if they were scared of the repercussions if they were to talk.

He had found out some stuff, but it was just basic stuff that he pulled off the internet.

*Brian had opened up Kinnetic about three years after he had left.

*Justin was about ten years younger than Brian.

*Brian did have a son named Gus, who loved Justin.

*Brian and Justin had been together for eight years.

What he found wasn’t earth shattering news, but reading that the two men had been together that long surprised him. From what he could remember about Brian, that man never slept with the same guy more than once.

He still felt like there was something there that he was missing. He knew that it was something big, because it was as if the entire gay population was against him.

And he was going to find out what the hell it was…get that damned blonde away from Brian…and show that man who really loved him.

^v^ * ^v^

Justin hated knowing there was someone out there trying to break him and Brian up. So many times in the past they had had to deal with unwanted tricks trying to pull shit, but he thought they had moved past all that…obviously not.

So here he was, tying to figure out what he could about that greasy haired bastard who had been popping up everywhere, but was now nowhere to be found. At least he had Emmett on his side; since he knew the tall Queen knew more than he was letting on.

“Emmett, just answer me this: is he a danger to Brian or Gus?”

They were sitting in the diner having a late lunch when he asked that question. He wasn’t worried about himself, because he knew how to handle those that wanted him hurt, but more worried about the young son of Brian’s.

The taller man shook his head, “Not to Gus, I don’t think. From what I have gathered about him he is all about Brian and breaking the two of y'all up. I doubt he would ever gain the brass balls he would need to hurt that boy.”

^v^ * ^v^

Hearing from Justin that Gus wasn’t in any immediate danger did little to settle Brian down. He knew that there was someone out there that wanted to break him and Justin up, but could do nothing to deter the plans.

He knew from the minute he locked eyes with the younger man that he was done for…even if he never wanted to admit to himself. He could never wrap his mind around the fact that he would be good enough for someone to stick around. 

But Justin had proved him wrong each time he tried to push him away.

But, he knew that there were those that hated the fact that he had turned from the ultimate player into the man he was today…and they would do whatever they could to bring him and Justin down.

^v^ * ^v^

He was getting more and more antsy. Things were not going his way and that was really starting to piss him off. He needed things to work out.

After so long and so many changes and so many things that he didn’t want to do…he had finally come back home to reclaim what was his.

And this irritating blonde bitch wasn’t going to ruin his plans.

He would take Justin Taylor down with him if he needed to…just to keep him away from Brian.

He knew that the older man didn’t need the blonde. He acted like it, but he knew just how much Brian missed his old life. How much he missed fucking every guy in sight…being able to do what he wanted, when he wanted.

^v^ * ^v^

Keeping Gus safe was his m main goal in all of this. And keeping Brian safe. Other than that no one mattered.

He didn’t care about himself, because he knew that he could defend himself against whatever the other man could throw at him…but he would never let the little boy get hurt.

He knew that was the only thing that could turn Brian against him, and he was never going to let that happen.

He had talked to Emmett for hours after hearing that Gus wasn’t in any danger; trying to get from the older Queen who was behind all of this…but he wouldn’t budge.

It seemed, to Justin, that Emmett knew exactly who was behind all of this shit and was being ultra protective.

Who he was protecting was anyone’s guess, but Justin hoped it wouldn’t come back to hurt them.


End file.
